Fuck! What Have I Gotten Myself Into
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Skylar Wise, now at age sixteen, is force to get a job at Freddy's Fazbear's. She is the new security guard that works both during the day and at night with Mike. What happens when some of the human/animatronics fall for her. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts/Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. Sora, Namine, Demyx, and Axel take place of the animations but will go by Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy only to the kids and parents in the story. The marionette from FNAF 2 is also in this, please do not bitch and whine over what I've chosen to do, this is my input of the story and if it does not match yours then kindly back the fuck off. Okay this isn't going to follow the FNAF story line that much, only some things will be the same with a few difference taken from theories or my own ideas. Will contain, language and some smut in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was just a normal day, went to school, listened in my classes, talk to my friends, and went home. Yep just a normal day…until I got home, now normal I would lock myself away in my room and listen to music or watch some random videos, but that wasn't the case today. As I entered the house, I stopped and blinked my eyes as I saw my father and mother standing there waiting. "What's going on?" I asked, slightly confused as they would usually be somewhere else in the house or gone when I got home.

"Well sweetheart, you're sixteen and I think it's time you got a job" my mother said smiling.

"So we want you to apply for the security guard job at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria" my father said, as I froze. Now I remember that restaurant, the human/animatronics had always scared me. There were four of them. Freddy who also went by Sora, was a mechanical human with bear ears and tail, he wore a brown suit with a black top hat and black bowtie; he had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was the main singer of the band. Next was Chica also known as Namine, she had blonde hair that was put up to make a chicken feathers as she also had chicken tail, she wore a yellow shirt with a bib that said 'Let's Eat' and yellow shorts, she also had blue eyes with a hint of pink in them, she was a backup singer. Then you have Bonnie who went by Demyx, his had dirty blonde hair with some purple mixed in styled in mohawk/mullet, sea green eyes with hints of red, he had purple bunny ears sticking out of his head and a tail, as he wore a white dress shirt with a purple vest, with a red bowtie and purple dress pants; he played the guitar. Then you have Foxy also known as Axel, his hair was blood-red and spiked back, he had fox ears and a fox tail, he was dressed like a pirate with an eye patch covering his left eye and a hook on his left hand, he had bright green eyes with hints of gold…I believe he is out-of-order since the Bite of '87. Though most kids loved them, I had a slight fear of them, since my run in with Foxy/Axel. I had accidentally wonder of to Pirate Cove, without anyone realizing it and bumped into him, I was only eight at the time and his sharp teeth and all out appearance is what scared me the most. He's voice was smooth but just the way he looked at me and watched as I left scared me the most, it felt like he was watching me the whole night.

"W-why'd you want me to get a job there?" I asked.

"Well, we remember how much you loved going there as a kid and it'll give you some experience in the working world" mom said as she smiled. "Now go get dressed in some appropriate cloths and I'll drive you to the restaurant so you can talk to the manager" she said. Not wanting to argue with her, I nodded my head and made my way up to my room. Upon entering I stripped and put on a white dress shirt, black jeans, and my black converses. Brushing my hair I looked myself in the mirror, my blue eyes shining from how the light was hitting them. Sighing, I left my room and walked downstairs, stopping in front of my mother I opened my mouth, wanting to ask if we could find me a better job, but decided against it…I mean what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat as I exited the car and waved by to my mom as she drove off. Walking to the set of doors, I entered the pizzeria and looked around. Kids were running around and playing, the humananimatronics were on stage singing and it seems that Pirate Cove was opened back up as Foxy/Axel was on stage singing and a bunch of kids were crowded around it. It seems some of the parents looked a little nervous, fearing that the human/animatronic fox would malfunction and attack another child. Nervously I stood there, looking left and right for an employee that could help me. "You seem lost" I heard someone say, causing me to yelp.

"Uh yeah" I said, turning to face a waitress with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, she was around my height and a gentle smile. "I'm Skylar and I'm here to apply for that night guard shift" I said, shyly looking to the ground.

"Oh, well Skylar, I'm Kairi and if you're here to apply for the job you'll need to talk to the manager, Mr. Fazbear" Kairi said. "Here, I'll show you to his office" she said, taking me hand and leading me to the back were the manager's office was. As we walked, the band had finish playing and Foxy/Axel was done with his show, allowing the animatronics to leave the stage and interact with the children. I shivered as I felt gazes on me just as we entered the office. "Mr. Fazbear, we have a young lady here who wants to take the security guard job" Kairi said to a very tall male with long brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"Oh, well have a seat and Kairi, you may get back to work" Mr. Fazbear said, as the female nodded her head and left, closing the door and leaving me alone with the man. "So what's your name darling?" He asked.

"Skylar Wise" I said quietly, as I sat down.

"Well Skylar, I'm Leon Fazbear and I own this fine establishment" Leon said, his eyes scanning my form. "So, you're here to take the security guard offer, well sorry to inform you but the position has already been filled" he said, as I nodded my head, relieved on the inside. "But, you could take the day job and work along with Mr. Schmidt at night, how does that sound" he said, smiling.

"Great" I said, nodding me head as dread filled me.

"Right, you start working now, during the day you work from 5pm to 10pm and at night with Mike you work from 12pm to 6am" he said, smiling. I nodded my head before he handed me a uniform and a book with the rules. "Go to the bathroom and change" he said, turning away from me and waving his hand. Standing up I exit the room and started making my way to the bathrooms checking the clock, it was 6:30pm; swallowing the lump in my throat I sighed and entered the restroom. Entering one of the stalls, I stripped and put on the uniform, blushing as I realized it was a little tight around the chest and ass area. Walking out of the restroom, I held my cloths and the rule book while looking to the floor before bumping into someone.

"Hey, you look nice in that uniform, anyways the boss want me to show you around and introduce you to the characters, but first let me show you to your locker in the staff room" Kairi said as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me to a door that said 'Employee's Only'. As we entered, the auburn haired girl lead me to a locker that was empty, after putting my stuff in it, she walked me around the building tell me where everything is, who I need to keep an eye one and most importantly, make sure none of the things that happen in the past happen again. "Well now that you are acquaintance with the building and it seems that the crowd is starting to die down, we can go and introduce you to the animatronics and other employees" the female said, giving me a huge smile.

"Yay" I said, giving a weak smile, as she dragged me over to the four human/animatronics that were talking to one another.

"Guys, this is Skylar, she the new security guard for both during the day and working with Mike at night" Kairi said as she stopped in front of the four and held me out to them. "Skylar this is Sora, Namine, Demyx, and Axel" she said, as they all looked at me. I stood still, on the inside shaking as I looked from each one frantically, feeling dread in my stomach as the all had something glimmering in their eyes… especially Axel.

"Nice to meet you" Sora said, removing his top hat and bowing.

"Hello" Demyx said, waving.

"Hi" Namine said, waving frantically.

"Hello there lass" Axel said, smirking as his one emerald eyes stared at me. I nodded nervously, as Kairi soon started pulling me away.

"Well I need to finish introducing her to the other employees, so bye" Kairi said, as they all waved. After meeting everyone, I stood near the wall and scanned the area, while looking through the rules and employees handbook. Nothing was wrong, the animatronics acting friendly and did what they normally did from what I remember. At around 9:15pm, my ears pricked up as I heard something from the 'Employees Only' room. Curious I walked over to the room, opening the door, I silently entered and flipped the light switch on, it looked normal but…there was something different. Looking around, my eyes caught sight of something in the very back; walking over to it I saw it was a slumped figure of a marionette human/animatronic puppet. It had black hair with some white, a white dress shirt with black strips at the end of the sleeve, a short black vest over the dress shirt with a purple bow tie and black pants. It wore a mask over its face; the mask had pitch black eyes, rosy red cheeks and cherry red lips, with purple strips going from the eyes. It appeared to be porcelain and attached to the head with a brown belt. Bringing my hands up, I grabbed hold of the edges of the mask and started to pull them up, before I was roughly pulled back. "What are you doing back here?" Kairi asked as she started down at me.

"I heard something and decided to check it out" I said, "what's with the marionette?" I asked.

"What marionette?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This one…" I trailed off as I notice that the marionette that had been in front of me was now gone.

"Look, I know it's first day and all, so I can understand if your nervous and start seeing thing, Mike's the same way" Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He claims the animatronics try killing him at night and that this puppet along with a person that looks like Sora but with blonde hair also wanders around the building at night, I think it's cause by the lack of sleep and stress" Kairi said, before smiling at me as she helps me up and leads me back to the main area were parents seem to be leaving with their children. "Now come and help clean up" she said.

* * *

><p>As the clock ticks by, it was now 11:50pm and a young male enters the pizzeria. "Mike, this is the new security guard, her name's Skylar and she'll be working during the day and during the night with you; so you won't be so lonely anymore" Kairi said, as the male walks over to us. He was very tall and seemed nervous around the humananimatronics. His skin was pale, he had oxen colored eyes which had black bags under them, his hat seemed to hide his hair and he wore a security guard outfit that looked the same as mine.

"Whatever" Mike said, as he continued to walk past us, grabbing my arm, "come on, our shifts about to start, better get to the only somewhat safe place in this hellhole" he said, as I blinked my eyes. Looking to Kairi, I saw her fuming before she stomped her foot and turned around, exiting the building with the other employees and boss. As we entered a room in the back that had a desk that was cluttered with monitors which one of them had a cupcake on it, a phone, and fan, there was only one leather chair that had a monitor on it, the doors were also strange, each one having two buttons a red one that said 'DOOR' and a white one that said 'LIGHT'. "Listen up, were going to get a phone call soon, after that, I'll check the monitors, you check the left door and I get the right door, understand" Mike said, as I nodded my head.

"Okay" I said, confused but not questioning it. As Mike said, the phone did ring and a recorded message played, apparently this was Mike's fourth night here, after listening to it, I shivered slightly as a screech could be heard before the recording cut to static. "Hey Mike" I mumbled, after a moment of silence.

"Hm" Mike hummed.

"Do the animatronics really try and kill you?" I asked.

"Yeah and they'll properly try and kill you also since you're working the night shift also" Mike said, checking the monitor as I looked out the left door, pressing the light and not seeing anything.

"Then why keep this job?" I asked.

"Because no one else will hire me and I need to money, even if it's only little pay" Mike said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you quit tomorrow or just ask to keep the day shift" he said, laughing as he lowered the monitor.

"Hm, though those both seem like a good idea, I think it would best to keep the job, I don't think you would like being alone with these animatronics anymore" I said, quietly, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, well it seems your making a huge mistake" Mike said.

"Maybe, but my parents would scorn me if I quiet and besides I rather not leave you alone, I also need the money" I said, mumbling the last part, hopping up onto the desk and bringing my feet up. "I may be an idiot but this seems interesting and peaks my interest" I said, wrapping my arms around my legs as Mike nodded his head.

"Shoot yourself kid, it's both yours and mine's funeral" Mike said, checking the monitor again before his eyes widen, as they frantically search the monitor for something. Confused I pressed the button that said 'LIGHT' on the left door, before screaming and slamming my hand down on red button that said 'DOOR'. My eyes were wide and my heart was pounding in my chest as the image of Demyx staring into the room with an insane smile as his eyes flickered from pure black to normal.

"You sure you want to continue working night shift?" Mike asked, smirking at the scared expression on my face.

"Okay here's the thing, I have to work here until I go to college, but the only way I can go to college is to pay for it myself and after seeing how much money I'm making working for both day and night will help me get enough money so I don't have to work here for long" I said, taking in a deep breath before narrowing my eyes. "But now, I'm not doing it for that reason, oh no, now I'm going to prove to you that I will not quiet just because of killer human/animatronics" I snapped.

"Really now" Mike said looking at the monitor before reaching over and opening the door I had close. "Well you should know one thing" he said, looking at me as I raised an eyebrow. "We only have limited power" he said, as my jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first shot at a crossover, I hope you like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, still plan on keeping this job?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact yes" I said, calming down and giving him a force smile. "I'll prove to you that I can last as long as you can" I said.

"Good luck, you'll properly fuck up one day when I'm not here and get stuff into one of those suits" Mike said, looking down at the monitor. "3am and 70% power left" he mumbled.

"Great so we just have…three more hours to go" I said.

"How old are you anyways?" Mike asked, checking the pressing the 'LIGHT' button on the right side of the door before sitting back in the leather chair.

"Sixteen and before you ask I only have two more years of high school and still need to get enough money to go to college" I said.

"Aw, so driven to get a good education" Mike said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well with a better education I can get a better job that won't get me killed" I said, raising my voice, not even my first night and I'm already fighting with the person I'm going to be working with until I leave. It grew quiet before I furrowed my brows as I remembered something. "Hey…does this place have a marionette?" I asked quietly.

"So you seen that creepy ass puppet thing, say have you seen an animatronic that looks like that Sora/Freddy only blonde?" Mike asked.

"No, but can you tell me something about that marionette?" I asked.

"I don't know much about it, I believed it was at the old place and would be in the prize corner, heard it was suppose to be scrapped with the other animatronics there so the old ones, or the ones here, could be fixed and used again" Mike said. "I tried telling the boss and them that it's here, but they all think I'm insane just like how I'm making up the story of the animatronics coming to life and trying to kill me every night" he said, laughing as he got the monitor and started flicking through the camera. My ears perked up as I heard the sound of feet pounding on the floor, not taking any chance, I quickly closed the door as Mike just stared at the screen. We both jump as something pounded against the door; leaning back I looked out the window and yelp as a figure threw itself at it. Axel had his face press against the window, his jaw hanging limply open and revealing his razor-sharp teeth as he stared into the office, his eye patch up showing that the eye under it was pure black with a white dot with the other one was still emerald-green with specks of gold as he looked at us, tapping his hook on the glance. I shivered at the look in his eye, the way he just stared at me, tapping his hook on the glass before just banging his fist on it.

"He's going to break the window!" I exclaimed.

"No" Mike said, calming down and glaring at the animatronic fox. "They never break the door down or the windows, but it was a good thing you closed it on time or else he would be in the office now" he said.

"Why don't they, wouldn't that make it easier for them to get to us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I scooted from the window, shivering at the insane smirk on the red head's face.

"You would think so, but I don't think there that smart enough to do it and don't worry he'll eventually grow tired and leave" Mike said, again flicking through the monitor. "5am and only 40% power left" he mumbled. "Looks like you might survive your first night here" he said, as I gave a victory smirk. "Now let's see if you can survive a couple of years" he said, causing my smile to fade, is it really worth it to prove him wrong and to gain enough money for college so I could quiet after high school. Is an education really worth my life?

"I will survive" I said, before laughing as the older male rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny" Mike said sarcastically, looking back at the window I saw that Axel was gone. It was quiet for a minute, as Mike flipped through the cameras, I got up and walked over to him, raising an eyebrow as I saw that he stopped on a camera that was nothing but static with the sounds of pots and pans being clanged together.

"Why is this camera out?" I asked.

"Don't know, it's been out since I started working here a couple of days ago" Mike said.

"You know, you act like you've worked here more than just a couple of days ago" I snapped.

"Well sorry, I guess the stress of almost getting killed every minute is taking affect" He snapped back as I glared before we heard a bell sound out. "That's the end of our shift, let's leave, you'll need as much rest as you can get since you now have to balance school on top of this" he said. That's when I realize something.

"Mother fucker, I have to get home, take a quick shower, get changed, then only get a little bit of sleep before having to come back here at five to work" I said, clutching my head.

"Yeah, well you can thank yourself for taking this job" Mike said, getting up as we started to leave the room, after getting my stuff I looked over at the animatronics and saw that they were all back on the stage, watching as leave, as Axel was peeking out of the curtain, as he looked at me.

"More or less I can thank my parents" I mumbled. "Looks like I'm going have to find something to keep me awake that or I can quiet taking my sleeping pills and go back to being an insomniac" I said, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow as we exited the building.

"Insomniac, also do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I have this problem with sleeping and my doctor subscribed me some sleeping pills, they somewhat work and…sure" I said, as we walked to the older male's car. As we got in, I gave him the directions to reach my house, after I was buckled in; I had to wait a while as Mike struggled to buckle himself in. Looking back at the pizzeria I froze as I saw beady white eyes staring out the window as the marionette I saw before tilted it's head and waved, the smile on the mask making it even more creepy as it flashed, showing it covered in blood.

"Got it" Mike said, causing me to jump, blinking my eyes I looked to him before looking back at the restaurant to see that the marionette was gone. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he sounded somewhat worried, "kid" he said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"My name's Skylar, not kid" I said quietly, "do you think that marionette has any importance to the restaurants history?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, as he started the car and we started to leave the parking lot of the pizzeria.

"I mean, you said it was in the old restaurant and was supposed to be scrapped with the animatronics there; then how come it's here?" I asked. "Is there more to this restaurants history, the only thing I know about this place is the Bite of '87" I said, causing the male beside me to tighten his grip on the steering wheel as we drove further and further away from the restaurant.

"I don't know, I never really cared for the history of that hell hole, I know very little about it actually, how come you know about it seeing as you're younger?" He asked.

"Parents, older kids that I know" I said, shrugging my shoulder, as he pulled into my drive way, giving him a small thanks, I exited to car and watched as he drove off, entering the house, I through the cloths I wore to the restaurant in the laundry room, put my uniform in my room. Heading to the bathroom, I stripped and took a quick shower before rushing back to my room and getting dress. It was already 6:39am when I had all that done. School didn't start till 8:10am meaning I could get to school, go to first period and take a nap till school officially started. Grabbing my phone I called one of my friends, Jack, a raven haired boy with piercing emerald eyes that matched Axel's.

"Hello" I heard groggy voice say.

"Hey dumbass, can you give me a ride to school" I said, walking over to my bedroom window.

"Sorry, I'm busy" Jack said.

"You do know we live next to each other and I can see you playing on your laptop, which I assume that's what you've been doing all night" I said.

"Maybe…" Jack said as he trailed off, looking out his window and at me with a nervous smile as he waved. I waved back and gave him a strain smile, as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now get your ass over here" I snapped, hanging up and turning around to gather my stuff. I know I'm being rather harsh but I need to straighten everything out, like why the fuck the animatronics are trying to kill us, who that marionette is, and the full history of the restaurant because I'm pretty sure more shit went down there besides the Bite of '87.

* * *

><p>After school and coming home, I realized that today was Friday. Sighing I knew I'd at lease get some sleep after work and all. Changing into my uniform, I decided to just jog to the restaurant since it wasn't really that far from my house. As I was jogging I thought back a little to what happened earlier, I had asked some adults, teachers, and some older students about Freddy's and some of the seemed nervous especially the adults when asked about the older restaurant. Most of the older kids only told my about the Bite of '87, which I already knew about, but I did learn two things. There were three restaurants and it is really unknown if AxelFoxy did cause the Bite of '87, apparently there was another animatronic that looked like the red-headed human/animatronic fox that looked slightly girly and was always torn apart by the children. The only person to witness the bite was the security guard that day and thus people believed that it was either this robot or Axel. I shivered, as I entered the restaurant, not liking the stares the animatronics were giving me as I took position near the front door and against a wall where I could see both the main stage and Pirate Cove. "Ahoy there lass" I heard Axel say, causing my body to tense.

"Uh, Ahoy there, um, Captain Axel" I said, I learned one thing, the children and adults here loved to call the human/animatronics by their designed names, while the employees called them by the names that Mr. Fazbear gave them when they fixed them up to use for this restaurant, I can think an old employee that had worked at the very first restaurant for this information. "Might I ask why you aren't on stage?" I asked, nervous as he came closer to me, he's jaw seemed fixed and up close he looked slightly handsome…woah, wait! No! Bad Skylar, he and the other's tried to kill you and Mike last night.

"Well it be a while before my next show" Axel said, his pirate accent slightly disappearing as he looked at me with his one emerald eye. "You did grow up to be a fine woman" he said, as he rested his hooked hand on my cheek, causing me to blush.

"T-thank you" I said, slightly surprised that he remembered our slight meeting that we had when I was eight. I moved away from his hooked hand and gave a nervous look. "Well you better be off to entertain the children" I said.

"Ye be right" Axel said, sighing as he looked at me before smirking. "Got to go back adventuring and finding me some booty" he said, winking at me as my face was the same color as his hair. I stood there stun and shocked at the red-headed pirated fox walked way, laughing.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask, causing me to jump.

"Oh Zexion, yeah I'm fine" I said, laughing as I looked at the silver/blue haired boy as he was raised an eyebrow and looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"If you say so" the teen said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, um…when did they fix Axel anyways?" I asked.

"About a month or two, apparently they had gotten enough money to fix him up" Zexion said, as he walked away. I just nodded my head. Most of the reason I was scared of him was his physical appearance. He was ripped in some areas showing his endoskeleton, he had blood stains and his jaw was broken just like it was last night, he was originally missing a boot showing off a metal foot. To an eight year old you could understand why that would be terrifying. I blinked my eyes as I heard slight laughter and a faint 'Pop! Goes the weasel' tune, looking around, I saw nothing as my eyes frantically looked for the source of the sound.

"Hey there, how'd your first night go?" Kairi asked as she bounced over to me, smiling.

"Uh…it was great" I lied; I was going to start sprouting out how the animatronics wanted to kill Mike and me.

"Oh so the gang didn't try killing you guys, or did you both see that marionette" the auburn haired girl joked as she laughed.

"Nope, guess you were right, Mike was just really stressed out and tired throughout the night" I lied through my teeth.

"Well I better get back to serving the guest, make sure to keep an eye on anyone and remember **don't** let the past repeat itself" Kairi said, as she walked away. I blinked my eyes, I was so curious she's just helping to prove that more things had happen in this restaurants past then what I know. Maybe…I could ask who the guard that was there the day's name was and see if I can find and get some answer from him. I know it's silly to dig deeper into the restaurants history since the past is in the past, but there must be a reason why everything's happening. As the hours ticked by I watched as the gang all did what they normally did, always looking over at me, I never did make eye contact with any of them, but I could always feel their stare. I didn't do much, had to stop a few kids from getting into fights, mostly boys, or help a child find their mother. But all in all nothing bad happened, no one got hurt, none of the animatronics acted weird and I noticed it was almost ten.

"Thank God I get to rest a while" I mumble, leaning against the wall.

"Hey I'm going to help the boss in the back with something, and everyone else is leaving, do you mind waiting in the main area for Mike to come" Kairi said, I tensed but nodded my head. I decided to stay near the front, in case something was to happen…like they try killing me.

"So Skylar, do you enjoy working here?" Sora asked, as my body tensed up.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Y-yes" I said, pressing myself against the wall. I was growing nervous as the human/animatronic bear stood there, smiling before the sound of the double doors opening and someone entered the restaurant.

"What are you doing Fazfuck?" Mike asked, causing Sora to narrow his eyes.

"I told you before Mike, m-my name i-is Sora o-o-or Freddy" Sora said as he twitched violently and glitched a little. I froze as I saw him glitched, for a minute he looked like a teenage boy covered in blood and crying, before going back to normal.

"Yeah, well I don't give a fuck" Mike said. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Kairi is helping the boss with something and everyone else left" I said, walking over to Mike and staying near him.

"Oh Mike you're finally here, well it's almost time for your guy's shift to start, so we'll be out of your hair" Mr. Fazbear said, smiling as he and the auburn haired girl entered the room. "Time for you guys to get back on stage" he said, turning to the four human/animatronics as the nodded and went to their respectable places. Mike and I quickly made our way to our office as the two left, leaving us alone with the killer robots. Taking a seat on the desk, I watched as Mike sat on the leather chair, we soon got a recorded message but it was just…weird, I couldn't really understand anything in the message.

"So, did you find out any else about this hellhole's history?" Mike asked, checking the monitor before putting it down.

"Somewhat, say, do you know who the security guard working the day shift was during the Bite of '87?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Mike tensed.

"N-no" he stuttered, causing me to furrow my brows.

"Okay" I said, as Mike checked the monitor again, before screaming as he slammed his hand down on both doors red button, closing them both. "What! What's wrong?!" I asked, surprised by the older male's actions.

"T-that that puppet it's…" he trailed off as he handed me the monitor, not caring if we were losing power. Looking at the screen, there appeared to be something near the bathrooms, a tall lanky figure stood there, white beady eyes staring at the camera. The camera started to glitch and soon the marionette was gone, checking the area were the human/animatronics were I saw that Demyx was already gone.

"The marionette's gone, but so is Demyx" I said, putting the monitor down. It was 3am and we were already at 74% power.

"You mean that fucking rabbit's gone and what the fuck do you mean the puppet's gone!" Mike snapped as he ripped the monitor from my hands.

"Hey, remember, you said we have limited power and you're already wasting it" I said as I opened the right door, peeking out and finding nothing. Sighing in relief I swung my feet back and forth as I looked down at my converses. Mike took in a deep breath, as he sat up straight and fixed the tie on his uniform.

"Yes well, it was the first time that puppet thing has done that" he said.

"If that's the first time, then how would you have seen it since you're never here during the day?" I asked.

"Well, I would usually see it when leaving or when entering the restaurant and checking to make sure everyone was in place before the other employees left" Mike said, coughing as he blushed in embarrassment. "Don't tell anyone about my freak out" he said.

"I won't, but this just proves to me that you're just a big baby" I said in a teasing tone as Mike glared at me while we opened the left door and checked to see if anyone was there. As the hours ticked by soon it was 5am and not much had happen, Axel wasn't really active and Demyx and Namine would sometime appear at the door, we were already down to 20% power left. "Looks like I might survive my second night working here" I said.

"So, just you wait, one day I'll be out sick and you'll be stuck here, all alone, in the middle of the night, with Sora/Freddy Fazfuck and his friends" Mike said.

"Why do you call Sora by both his names?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't really give a fuck what his name is, it won't matter since they're trying to stuff me- I mean us in a suit" he said.

"Still…I mean it seems they only act this way at night" I said, thinking back on how they acted normally; accept staring at me whenever they could. "Do they ever stare at you when you come here sometime during the day?" I asked, causing the older male to laugh as his oxen colored eyes narrowed.

"The only time I come to this fucking place is when it's my shift, like hell I'd step foot into this restaurant" he said. "I hate everyone here" he sneered out.

"Come on, only the animatronics want to kill us, all the other employees seem nice" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Ha! Nice, I get paid below minimum wage, that Kairi chick is annoying as fuck, and the boss is an asshole" Mike sneered.

"Well I can see why you're angry about the money, but Kairi seems to be hyper and friendly, and Mr. Fazbear isn't that bad, at least from what I've seen" I said.

"You don't think he's bad, go ask him about the restaurant, ask him about the money I'm getting paid, as him about the animatronics, then you'll see what I mean" Mike said as the bell rung indicating that it was 6am. Getting up we both left and made our way out of the restaurant.

~Three Weeks Later~

I walked into the restaurant, black bags had started to develop under my eyes as I had quit taking my sleeping pills and forced myself to stay awake during my classes and such… so glad that summer vacation was about to start. "Hi Skylar" Kairi said, bouncing up to me as she smiled, I raised an eyebrow, always wondering how she could be so hyper all the time. I'm starting to agree with Mike, she is annoying.

"Hi Kairi" I said, yawning as I stretched.

"So guess what" Kairi said, looking excited.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike called saying he won't be here tonight, so this it'll be your first time taking on the night shift all by yourself" the auburn haired girl said, causing my eyes to widen as fear took over. I was so used to having Mike around to talk to and it seemed to be easier to have someone take one door and check the monitors while the other one takes the other door.

"Oh…that sounds…amazing" I said weakly the girl nodded her head, as she went somewhere else, still smiling.

"Can't wait for tonight" Namine said, causing me to jump and turn around as I saw the insane glint in her eyes. "We're going have so much fun" she said, giggling as she walked off to entertain the children. Shivers ranked through my body as I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Come on Skylar, it's only for one night, I mean it's not like you're going to be by yourself for the whole week, right?" I asked myself quietly, as I cursed Mike out in my head. Through the whole day, I was nothing but a nervous wreck, not because anything happened during my shift, no, I was a nervous wreck because of the human/animatronics, through the whole day they gave slight comments about tonight or would just keep the eyes on me…yep I'm fucked. As the hours ticked on, the song 'Pop! Goes the weasel' played at random moments, confusing me. None of the other animatronics played that song; in fact it seems I'm the only one that seemed to notice it. "Um…Zexion do hear anything weird?" I asked, looking at the silver/blue haired teen as he counted the money that was made today as the other employees were cleaning the place.

"No, why do you ask?" Zexion asked, as he quietly counted to himself.

"Well I've been hearing…an old nursery rhyme all night" I said, hesitantly.

"Oh, is that so, and what nursery rhyme would that be?" The teen asked, as he cast a glance towards me.

"Pop! Goes the weasel" I mumbled, causing him to stop.

"Hm, that's strange, none of the animatronics play that" he said, as he continues to count up the rest of the money.

"The only thing that played that damn song 24/7 was that marionette from the old restaurant" Xigbar, an older male with black and white hair pulled back into a pony tail, he had an eye patch over his left eye and a scar that ran from the bottom of his right cheek up to his right eye, which was a golden color.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"I first started working here when the old restaurant opened up, I worked at the prize corner, having to listened to that damn song everyday as that marionette human/animatronic would pop out of its box and interact with the kids that came by" Xigbar said. "Thing creeped me the fuck out, always wearing that mask, though I think that was to cover its endoskeleton since the company never got around to giving it an actual face" he said.

"So if you worked at the old restaurant, can you tell me something about that marionette?" I asked.

"That thing was, as I said before, creepy, it also enjoyed this weird music box that was in the prize corner, had to wind the damn thing up almost every time it was almost finished with its song" he grumbled.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You know, you ask to many questions, but anyways, had to, the damn thing loved that music box, it always got grumpy and angry whenever I forgot to wind it up" he said. "Wouldn't even come out to say hi to the kids until it was winded back up" he said.

"Do you know who the security guard was during the Bite of '87?" I asked.

"You mean Jeremy Fitzgerald, he worked night shift until the day the Bite of '87 happened where he had day shift, after that he quit" Xigbar said.

"Um, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know kid? And no I don't" Xigbar said, raising a questionable eyebrow

"N-no reason" I stuttered out, as Zexion was finally finished with counting up the money and raised an eyebrow.

"There must be a reason for all the questions you're asking you've only been working here for three weeks and already you're acting as crazy as Mike" Zexion said.

"He's right kid; say that nutcase isn't scaring you with those stories of the animatronics trying to kill you, is he?" Xigbar asked. "Look it's perfectly natural for them the roam around at night, it's so their servers won't lock up" he said.

"No, I'm just curious about this place" I said, giving them a weak smile, causing them to shrug their shoulders and walk off to gather their stuff so they could leave. After saying bye to everyone, I quickly ran to the office and jumped into the leather chair as I grabbed a hold of the monitor, since the last recorded message Mike and I got, there was no more, and just now I never realized just how quiet it was here after hours. Nothing happened for the first couple of hours, it wasn't until around 3am did shit start to go down. Demyx and Namine were moving around quiet a lot and I only had 72% power left. Yawning I checked the lights on both doors before checking the monitor, Sora was still on the stage, only just facing the camera with…pure black eyes. I shivered as I flickered the camera to Pirate Cove, only to freeze as I saw that the curtain was fully open, jumping out of the chair, I quickly pressed the red button that said 'DOOR' and watched as it closed on time. I winced as I listen to Axel smash his fist against the door, turning around, I checked the other door, pressing the 'LIGHT' button, I screamed as I saw Namine near the window, her mouth hanging open as the 'Let's Eat' bib made her look more disturbing, quickly shutting the door, I got on the leather chair and curled up as I listen to Axel bang on the door…why isn't he gone? He's supposed to be gone. I started to freak out as I notice that Namine wasn't gone either and the more Axel banged on my door, the more power I was losing. It was only 4am and I was already down to 58% power. "GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"S-s-s-swiggity swooty, I'm c-c-c-c-c-coming for t-t-t-t-t-that b-b-b-b-b-b-booty" Axel said, his voice glitching, as it started to sound like he was throwing himself against the fucking door, my face turned bright red from his words. Checking to see if Namine was still there, luckily she wasn't, opening the door I looked down and saw that it was already 5am but…I only had 6% power left, I watched as the power was draining down as tears welled up in my eyes. Soon the power went out as the door opened and I was tackled to the floor. I cried and screamed as all I could see through the darkness was his shinning emerald eye with gold speaks and the white dot in his other eye. I started crying harder as I struggled under the animatronics' grip as he opened his mouth, ripping his jaw open wide as some areas torn to show the metal under his 'skin', I turned my head as my body was being crushed under the animatronics' weight. Feeling him getting closer, I started to scream and cried, as I continued to struggle, my body tensed as I felt his teeth jab at the area between my neck and shoulder, whimpers soon left my lips as a robotic chuckle could be heard from the red-head. I closed my eyes, awaiting death before a bell sounded out, indicating that it was now 6am.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Opening my eyes I blinked as the lights flickered back on, looking at the red-head on top of me, he's eyes were wide. Quickly pushing him off with all of my strength, shooting straight up, I ran out of the office, past the main area, and out the doors. Tears fell down my face as I ran down the side-walk and to my house, once I made it home, I ran to the front door, only to ram right into it. Stumbling backwards, I shook my head and quickly entered the house. Once inside I slammed the door shut and leaned against the wooden door as I slid down to the floor. Taking in deep breaths, I just sat there for a while and gathered my thoughts, '_I almost died_' I thought, swallowing the lump in my throat. Closing my eyes, I pulled myself up on shaky legs and decided to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>I hesitated as I stood in front of the pizzeria, taking in a deep breath; I put on a brave front and entered the restaurant. "Hey Skylar, how was it working the night shift alone?!" Kairi asked as soon as she saw me.<p>

"It was great" I said sarcastically, as I watched the auburn haired girl jump around.

"That's good, hey; can you go to the 'Storage' room and get me something?" The teenager asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Just some more party supplies, some kid's having his birthday here and the parents wanted us to get everything ready" Kairi said.

"Oh, where is the 'Storage' room?" I asked

"Don't worry, it's just a couple of balloons, streamers, and party bags, also you know where the 'Employees Only' room the a door next to it that says 'Storage', okay" she said, smiling at me. Nodding my head, I walked past her and made my way to the back room, making sure to pick up speed as a past Pirate Cove which had Axel telling the young children one of his 'adventures'. I could feel his stare on my back, causing me to pick up the pace even more. Once I reached the back room, I walked to a door that said 'Storage'. Entering the room, I looked through the shelves trying to find the things Kairi wanted me to get. After getting everything I needed I turned around and started to make my way out.

"**_Skylar_**" I heard an echoy voice say, causing me to stop and look back into the dark room.

"H-hello" I called out.

"**_Come_**" the voice said, I dropped what was in my hand and walked back into the room, my feet took slow and steady steps as it felt like I was in a trance. As I walked further into the room, found a door that led to another room that was connected to this one. Standing there, something inside me was telling me to turn and leave. But I couldn't, I brought my hand up and rested it on the door knob.

"Kid, what are you doing back here? And why are there party supplies on the damn floor?" Xigbar asked, causing me to jump, pulling my hand back, I turned away from the door and looked at the older male.

"Sorry, I zoned out" I said, blushing as I walked over to the party supplies and started to gather them up. "Hey, what's in that room back there?" I asked.

"You mean the one way back there?" Xigbar asked, as I nodded my head. "I think that's where they put the robots that were scrapped" he said.

"Why? Wouldn't they have gotten rid of them?" I asked.

"You'd think that, but you know how hard it is to sell off kid friendly animatronics?" Xigbar asked as we started making our way back to the front of the building. "Anyways, we keep them back there, boss says no one's allowed back there though" he said, as I furrowed my brows but decided not question it. As we reached the front, I felt Xigbar place a hand on my shoulder and lean in real close. "Be careful kid and remember to watch your back" he whispered before walking off. Looking after the older male, I closed my eyes as my lips twitched upwards for a minute.

"I will" I mumbled, as I walked over to Kairi.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're not dead" Mike said, as he entered the pizzeria.<p>

"Shut up" I mumbled as we made our way to our office. Taking a seat on the desk, I jumped a little as Mike started checking the camera."Um…Mike" I said quietly.

"Yeah" he said.

"Is it natural for Axel to stay at the door for more than a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"No, he usually leaves after banging on the door three times" Mike said, as he pressed 'LIGHT' to the right door to see if anything was out there, I did the same with the left door.

"Well when I had night shift by myself yesterday, he wouldn't leave" I said, causing the male to furrow his brows.

"That's weird" he said, checking the monitors before freezing. "That damn puppet's back" he said, handing me the monitor, looking at it, I shivered as I saw that it was really close to the camera. I stared at the screen as it started to flash and an image of a blonde with black sockets that had black ink dripping from them while circuits were sticking out of it…it kind of looked like Sora. Just as the image came it left and the camera went back to normal and I saw that the puppet was gone.

"It's gone" I said, lowering the monitor. As the hours ticked by we were soon at 4am with 59% power left, all of them were active except for Sora who just stayed on stage. Mike and I just stared at one another, bored expressions on our faces as neither one of us blinked… "Did you remember to check Pirate Cove?" I asked after a while.

"Shit!" Mike said, as he quickly picked up the monitor and I dived towards the door, just as the red-head appeared at the door, screeching, I slammed my hand on the button and closed the metal door. Falling to the floor, we both listen to the sound of the human/animatronic fox banging on the door, three times before his retreating footsteps could be heard. "What were we doing before we were almost killed by that fox?" Mike asked.

"I think we were having a staring contest, I don't really know" I said, sitting up and shrugging my shoulders as I opened the door. "So Mike, do you know a Jeremy Fitzgerald?" I asked.

"Um…no" the male said as he looked at the monitor in his lap nervously.

"You sure" I said, standing up and walking over to him, as he brought the monitor up to hide his face.

"Yep" he said, his voice getting high pitch.

"Are you really sure you don't know him?" I asked.

"Damn it woman! If I say I don't know him them I don't know him!" Mike exclaimed. "Why do you want to know?" he asked

"Well common sense says you were a kid and like most kids you probably went to the second restaurant and might have known the security guard there" I said, as the Mike blinked.

"You really are interested in this places history and no…I didn't go to the second restaurant" he said, mumbling the last part. I furrowed my brows and stared at the man before me, before deciding to leave it be, for now at least. After that it was pretty quiet, no one was moving Demyx and Namine where in the main area and Axel was in his cove, peeking out of the curtain, it was around 5am and we were down to 20% power, only one more hour to go and we could leave. "Oh no" Mike said as he sat up straight.

"What?" I asked, messing with the fan, as I flicked it on and off.

"Fazfuck is gone" Mike said, his eyes widening.

"So, just like with the others, we close the door on him when he gets close" I said.

"Yeah well the first time Fazfuck was out for me, before you were here, I learned one thing, he likes to hide in the shadows, so it's so fucking hard to figure out where he is" Mike said, as he kept flipping through the cameras. "Keep an eye on the right door, make sure the bastard doesn't sneak in here" he said. I nodded my head, as we were both on edge, I heard something; it was soft and almost a whisper.

"**_Come_**" it was that voice from earlier, I tilted my head.

"Kid" Mike said, as I took a step into the dark hallway. "What are you doing?! Don't go out there we only have a couple of minutes left before we can leave, are you trying to get yourself killed" he said, as he quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving. Before either of us could blink a loud screech sounded out as footsteps sounded out, looking we both saw Sora running towards us, his mouth opened wide as his eye were pitch black with a white dot in the middle as black blood dripped from them and his mouth. Screaming Mike quickly pulled me in and slammed the door shut we both back up as we listen to the silence that followed after the door was closed, not knowing if the brunette had left or not.

"You think he's gone" I asked.

"Don't know, press the 'LIGHT' button" Mike said.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because" he said, as we both started to argue before suddenly a bell sounded out. We both look at one another as the door opened automatically and we left. "Need a ride home?" Mike asked as he walked over to his car.

"No, thanks though" I said, as I watched him shrug and get into his car, after he drive away I looked back at the restaurant before freezing. A blonde stood there, his eyes pitch black as a huge smile was on his face, wires and circuits were sticking out of his body, he had the same outfit as Sora but it was yellow. He pressed his face against the window and looked at me, his smile widening, I started to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on him as he tilted his head to the right and his smile widen even more. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and started to jog home.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I exited the school, today was the start of summer vacation. Walking down the steps I watched as some students ran by, some of the girls loving up on their boyfriends, or people just screaming and talking about some party. As I left the school grounds I decided to walk home, it was the far and I'd get there before I had to go to work. I was glad it was summer, one reason was because I could actually get around to finding out more about the restaurant and probably do some research. "Want a ride?" I heard someone ask, looking to the side I saw that Jack had pulled up beside me, with his window down, and was smiling like an idiot. Rolling my eyes, I walked around the car and got into the passenger's seat. "So how's work?" The ravenette asked as he started to drive again.<p>

"Eh, somewhat good" I said.

"Ah, so I've notice lately that you've been doing research on the restaurant" Jack said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"One, we live besides each other and you leave you window open so I can hear you reading over things, or calling certain people to ask about the place, and two, I know Zexion" the ravenette said.

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we had to share a cabin last year in summer camp" Zack said.

"Oh yeah, I remember your parents forced you to go to some camp and you came back telling me about some dude you met" I said.

"Yeah, he emailed me last night saying you've been asking a whole lot of questions about the pizzeria, he also said you were asking about the guard that was working during the Bite of '87" he said.

"Yeah, hey, if I find out where that Jeremy dude is, you think you could come with me?" I asked.

"Wait, you're seriously going to find out where this guy's live just to question him about the restaurant!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well yeah, look, there's something wrong with that place, okay" I said. "There has to be something more than the Bite of '87 that happened there, none of the adults I talk to are telling me and everyone around our age only knows of the Bite of '87, anyone younger knows nothing of the place" I said, as the ravenette nodded his head. "Also, I feel like my coworkers are hiding something from me" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, how do you think?" Zack asked.

"Well I the ones I work with during the day are normal to say the least, but Mike, the person I work with during the night shift, acts weird when I ask him questions" I said. "He gets nervous and I'm pretty sure he's lied to me on many occasions, all I'm asking is this, will you help me, be someone I can contact during work who can tell me things, you know like a partner" I said.

"Well…I had nothing planned this summer, so okay, I'll help you learn more about that restaurant" Zack said smiling, as he parked his car in his driveway. Smiling, I got out of the car and went to my house to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After getting ready and heading off to work, I had felt like something was off once I entered the building. It felt like…something was out-of-place. Looking around the main area I watched as the children ran around playing and laughing, the adults sat at the tables talking or trying to gain control of their children. All the employees were doing what they were suppose to do…so why did I feel this way. "Hey Zexion" I said, stopping the silver/blue haired teen as he walked by.

"Yeah" Zexion said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Does anything…feel off to you?" I asked.

"No" he said, before continuing on his way. Sighing I looked around one more time before my eyes stopped at the far end of the restaurant. That marionette that I've been seeing stood in the corner, blending in with the shadows it seems as no one else seems to notice that it was there. Now that I saw it standing, I saw that it almost touched the ceiling, it's arms laid limply at its side as it seemed to have claws, it tilted it's head and raised one of its long slim arm and curled one of its sharpen nails, as if beckoning me to come. Looking into its pitch black eyes I noticed small white dots hidden with the darkness of the eyes, they glowed and as I just stood there I watched as the mask became distorted and the smile that was once on it was replaced with an angry frown.

"Skylar" I heard Kairi say, as I shook my head and looked to her, before looking back at the marionette…only to find it gone.

"Yeah" I said, looking back to the aruban haired girl.

"Get to work, you've just been standing there staring at the corner since you came in, the boss isn't going to be happy if he sees you just standing around" the female said as she turned and walked off. Hesitating I looked to the area the marionette once stood one more time before going to my usually standing spot. As the hours ticked by it was soon eight o'clock and the children seemed to get rowdy as they were running around carelessly, bumping into objects, screaming whenever they could and I learned one thing…I could never be a babysitter. I held two young boys back as they both shouted at one another, trying to grab at one another also.

"Please, where are your parents" I said, as I tried to keep them separated. "What are you even fighting over?" I asked.

"He stole my action figure" a raven haired boy said, pointing at the Captain American toy in the blonde headed child's hands.

"No, this is mine" the blonde said, sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, look, we'll find both your parents and ask them who the toy belongs to, now please for the love of God stop fighting!" I exclaimed as the two boys started to calm down and look at me. My hair was everywhere and my clothes had stains and such. Straightening myself out, I grabbed a hold of both the children's hands. As we walked through the pizzeria we soon found the raven haired child's parents. "Excuse me ma'am, but did your son bring a Captain American action figure with him?" I asked, smiling at the woman as she looked at me.

"No, why do you ask?" The woman asked as I handed her son back to her.

"Well you see, him and this young man got into a fight over who this action figure belong to, it seems I now know who was telling the truth" I said, as she nodded her head.

"Oh" the woman said, as she smiled before giving a stern look to her son who looked down nervously.

"Well I'll leave him to you" I said, as I turned to return the blonde head child to his parents. As I found them I told his mother about the fight and such before nodding my head and turning to go back to my standing spot. After that little incident nothing much happened, I was worn out and smelled pizza sauce from the food that had been thrown earlier at a young boy's birthday party that had been held here. Slumping against the wall, I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed, now that it was summer, this place was probably going to be packed every day.

"Seems like today was fun, wasn't it squirt?" Xigbar asked in a teasing tone as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Says the person who had to clean up all the wasted pizza that those boys were throwing" I snapped.

"Yeah, but I didn't get hit by them" the older male said, smirking as I stuck my tongue out.

"Mike!" Kairi said as said male entered the pizzeria, only to stop and looked at my disheveled form.

"Don't even say a word" I snapped, as I saw him open his mouth before closing it and smirking, as Leon came out of his office. "Um, Mr. Fazbear sir, could I possible change?" I asked, looking at the brunette as he looked at my outfit.

"Well, we don't have another guard uniform…" Leon said.

"But we do have a waitress uniform" Kairi chirped as I groaned.

"I'll take it" I said.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the desk, with my guard uniform in a bag next to me, I pulled at the skirt that was a part of the waitress uniform. "It feels so weird to be wearing a skirt" I said.<p>

"Did you never wear a skirt when you were a kid?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up from the monitor.

"No" I said, giving him a blank stare before going back to looking at the outfit. It hadn't even got past twelve and they were all moving, being alert and conserving power I felt my ears twitch as the tune 'Pop! Goes the weasel' started to play, looking around the small office, I saw nothing. Furrowing my brows I looked to Mike to see if heard the tune also, but it seems he didn't or he wasn't bothered by it. Standing up, I started to take careful steps towards the door, looking back to my co-worker as he kept his eyes on the monitor. "I'll be right back" I said, as Mike snapped his head towards me.

"Are you insane?! You'll get killed!" Mike exclaimed.

"Not if I'm quick enough, I have to find out where that tune is coming from, look just stay in the office, they won't know I left unless I make a noise or if they see me" I said. As I exited the room, I stayed near the wall and in the shadow as I followed the noise straight to the 'Storage' room. Entering, I closed the door silently and noticed that there really wasn't any camera's in this room; it was pitch black and eerily quiet. As I took slow steady steps to the back were that door was, I reached out for the handle and turned it, wincing as the door squeaked while opening. Looking into the room, it was pitch black the darkness surrounded it to where you couldn't even see an outline of anything. Walking deeper into the room, I hit some…a chain it seems, reaching up I yank the chain down and heard a low 'click' as a single bulb flickered on. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I flinched as I looked at the human/animatronics that were all in a line, eyes closed and not seeming to move. Looking at them, they were exactly like Sora and them only more…kid friendly. All of them had rosy cheeks and such, looking at them all, their eyes were closed until my sight landed on one of them lying on the floor. It looked like Axel but more femininet, the hair was all brought together in a pony tail as lip stick was placed on the lips. An eye was missing and there seemed to be another endoskeleton attached to the fox's body. The endoskeleton had one eye also, but it's was half-open and seeming to stare at me.

"Hi" I heard a childish, digital voice around I saw a human/animatronic that looked just like a child, it head a sign that said 'Balloons!' along with one yellow with a red strip balloon that looked to be deflating. It had light brown hair, the eyes where a bright shiny blue, it wore a blue and red strip shirt, with a white-collar and two buttons going down it with a hat of the same colors, blue jeans that reached down to its brown shoes. Looking at it, I blinked as it gave me a huge smile, just like the other's it had rosy red cheeks and yet…something felt off.

"Did…did you say something?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"H-hi" the animatronic said as it violently twitched, its smile widening even more as its eyes looked behind me. Confused, I soon froze as I heard the sound of movement behind me, looking back at the other animatronics they were all staring at me, heads tilted as they stared at me. The one that looked like Axel's shit was opened, showing a mass of metal intertwined together as ribs could be made out as they jutted away from the body, the edges sharp enough to pierce through flesh; the endoskeleton head moved as its lazy eyes looked at me. Looking between the animatronics, they didn't move but they appeared to had a dark aroma around them as they all twitched violently, looking at them better, they had area's ripped and torn as they looked worn out, like they've been here for years, which they probably have. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I started to back up, watching as their heads turned to follow me. I noticed that there was some differences like how the one that looked like Namine's bib said 'Let's Party' instead of 'Let's Eat', the color of the one that looked like Demyx was blue instead of purple and that appeared to be it, you could tell there was a huge difference between Axel and the one that looked like him. I saw the red-headed animatronic smiled as sharp teeth were revealed, showing something the two shared. As I continued to back up I soon bumped into something.

"**_Hello_**" a soothing, echoy voice said as arms encircle around me, looking up I felt horror and dread filled me as I looked into the tiny white dots of the marionette's eyes. Staring into its eyes I soon shook my head and started to struggle, bringing my arm up I brought it down onto the marionette's stomach, only to cry out in pain as my elbow tingled with pain from making contact with metal.

"Bad idea" I said, wincing as I continued to struggle. With each movement I made the marionette's grip seemed to tighten.

-Mike's P.O.V-

It was already 4am and I was down to about 66% power left. I looked to the door that kid had left through, I was worried, she hadn't return and I didn't see her in any of the cameras. Biting my lip, I wondered if I should go find her and see if she's okay…but what if I get caught. The animatronics seem to be agitated about something since they're moving around a lot quicker, some even going to areas where they don't usually go. Fazfuck seemed agitated about something, for he was still on stage…just glaring at the camera with hate. Flickering through the cameras again, I couldn't find the bunny, checking the left door; I quickly shut it as I saw him peering in. I had two more hours until 6am, if I can last that long, I might be able to check for the girl and see if she's still alive or…dead.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

I continue to struggle, as the toy like human/animatronics started to close in, giggling as they looked at me. "A new toy" one of them said.

"A fresh one at that" another one said.

"Why darlings, the lass is quiet beautiful" a femininet voice with a slight pirate accent said, causing me to snort slightly before continuing to kick my feet and such, landing a hit.

"Hey, that's not very nice" a childish, digital voice said, looking to the boy I saw that I had kicked some of the 'skin' off around his mouth, showing his endoskeleton and making he look somewhat terrifying.

"**_Now, now_**" the marionette said in its echoy voice to the animatronics as the smile of its mask flickered into that of an insane one. Swallowing the lump in my throat and I whimpered at the demonic look on its face. "**_I was the one to catch her, so she is mine to play with, you may have her once I'm done_**" it said, it's voice changing to that of a demonic one. I started to shake as my eyes widen even more than before.

"No please! Let me go!" I cried out as I continue to struggle, kicking and twisting my body back and forth before a bell could be heard. Stopping I stared at the animatronics as they growled in anger, before returning to their originally position, a growl came from the marionette as it dropped me and completely disappear. Getting up, I stumbled a little as I ran out of the room and slammed the door to it shut, backing up I didn't care if the light in it was still on I turned and ran straight out of the storage room and straight into Mike who grabbed my arms and looked down at me with a worried, yet also relieved, expression.

"Kid, you're still alive" Mike said, as I swallowed thickly and nodded my head.

"You okay, you're crying, did one of those fuckers attack you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah but…but it wasn't the ones that we've been keeping an eye on" I mumbled causing him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's…let's just leave okay" I said, as I pulled myself out of his grip and went into the office to retrieve my uniform. Exiting the office I walked past Mike who stared at me with narrowed eyes, before he followed behind. We said goodbye to one another as he went to his care and I walked home, not evening looking back at the pizzeria. As I made it home, I entered the house and like usually everyone was asleep, sighing I walked to the laundry room and threw my uniform in the washer, before turning and walking upstairs to take a nice warm shower. As I let the water run down my body I started to think about some things. Like how the animatronics in the back were still active, '_shouldn't they be offline or something_' I thought as I started to clean myself while frowning. It made no sense, why would they still be active? Why didn't they just leave the storage room and come attack us? All of this made no sense and quite frankly it was all frustrating. Sighing I turned off the water and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and went to go get dress and put my uniform in the dryer. '_I should probably call Zack_' I thought, it was sometimes confusing at wondering what to call him since he liked to go by two names. Never knew why though, some people call him Jack others call him Jack I always get confuse since some people call him Jack and others call him Zack, so I usually call him whatever I want.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy. About the whole Jack/Zack thing, I saw I made a mistake and instead of going back and fixing it I decided to work with it. So basically the story goes Jack made a deal he could get everyone at camp to call him a different name (Zack) and well it worked. So the people he met at camp call him Zack and the people at school call him Jack. Skylar is basically confused by this, not knowing where or why it start so she usually refers to him with both names and well Jack doesn't correct her or tells her which is his real name (Jack). So yeah, instead of fixing my mistake, I made it into a little side story in this author note. X3

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hello" I heard Zack say as he answered the phone.

"Zack" I said, waiting for him to answer but he didn't. "Jack or whatever the hell your name is, you know I think I deserve and explanation about this whole two names thing" I said.

"You know, I could explain, but where's the fun in that" Jack said, "but I guess I could tell you that my real name is Jack" he said, as I could hear the smugness in his voice. "Anyways why are you calling this early?" He asked.

"Well first, thanks for telling me your real name is Jack now I don't have to call you by both and I was just starting to grow on the name Zack" I said sarcastically, "secondly, did you find out anything about the restaurant or where that Jeremy guy lives?" I asked.

"Well I didn't find much about the restaurant, but I did find where this guy lives and it's not that far from the restaurant" Jack said. "We could go now, but I think we should wait until you get a day off or something" he said.

"Yeah, I guess that would work, since it's like really early and we don't know when how long we'll need to talk to him" I said, "I'll talk to Mr. Fazbear tomorrow and seen if I could possibly get a day off this week or something" I said, sucking in a sharp breath.

"I still don't see what this is important" Jack said.

"Because…it just is" I said, looking down. "Look, I'll explain it later, I'm going to go and get some rest, talk to you later" I said.

"Okay, bye" Jack said as he hung up. Looking at my phone I sighed and lay down on my bed, looking to the ceiling. I bit my lip as I started to think, haven't told the ravenette about the human/animatronics coming to life.

"Should I tell him?" I asked myself as I turned onto my side. "Would he even believe me is the question, hell it's hard to believe myself sometimes" I said, before sighing and closing my eyes. "I'll decide later" I yawned as I feel unconscious.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open and looked to my clock; it was 4:15pm, I still had time before I had to head on to work, walking downstairs I went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something to eat, not finding anything I sighed and exited the room, walking upstairs and deciding to change. Once in my uniform, I put the waitress outfit in a bag and walked out the door, it was now 4:20pm; I knew it was a little bit early, but I was going to take my time getting to the restaurant. Once I got to the restaurant it was 4:31pm, entering the eatery I saw that it was pretty packed, walking past the tables that had parents talking on their phones or to other parents, I dodged some of the children running around as I made my way to Mr. Fazbear's office, knocking on his door I waited for a bit. "Come in" I heard the brunette's smooth voice say.<p>

"Um, here's that waitress outfit you let me borrowed yesterday" I said, handing the bag towards him. "I washed it" I added quickly as he looked into the bag.

"Thank you, you can just hang around for a while before your shift starts or would you like to just get to work now?" Leon asked.

"I think I'll just hang around in the 'Employees Only' room before my shift starts" I said, watching as he nodded his head. Smiling I turned and exited the room quietly, walking into the 'Employees Only' room; I laid down on one of the benches near the lockers and rubbed the bridged of my nose. I stopped as I started to think…should I go see those toy human/animatronics again? Would they attack me during the day? I bit my lip as I sat up and started to think. Just as I was about to get up and go back to the 'Storage Room', Kairi came bouncing in, smiling widely as she came over to me.

"What are you doing, you're shifts about to start" the auburn haired girl, chirped. I nodded my head and followed her back to the main area.

~Week Later~

I blinked my eyes open as I heard someone knocking on the front door. I finally got a day off and had planned just to sleep in all day. Getting up, I walked down stairs and opened the door to find Jack standing there. "Hey, get dressed" he said, with a serious tone.

"Why?" I asked yawning.

"Well you said you wanted to see that Jeremy guy, so let's go" Jack said, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Oh…hold on a sec" I said turning and running back upstairs to get dressed. I put on some dark blue jeans with a black tank top and red flannel shirt, unbutton, of course I wore my black converses as I walked out of my room and downstairs, leaving with Jack. Getting in the passenger seat, I buckled up and we both rode in silence. Soon after a while we reached an, apartment building. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well this Jeremy Fitzgerald guy, lives on his own in an apartment, he's somewhere in his forty's I think, not sure" Jack said, as we both got out of the car and entered the apartment building.

"What's his apartment number?" I asked, as we stopped, seeing that the elevator was out-of-order.

"It's on the third floor, don't worry, just following me and I'll lead you there" the ravenette said, as I sighed and rolled my eyes, following behind him. Soon we both stood in front of a wooden door, taking in a deep breath I raised my fist and knocked lightly. We both stood there quietly as we heard stumbling coming from inside the apartment before the door opened, to show a very nervous man.

"Y-yes" the man, I assume he's Jeremy, said in a stutter, his hair long enough to hide his eyes.

"Um, are you Jeremy Fitzgerald?" I asked, smiling as he nodded his head. "I was wondering if I- I mean we could ask you a few questions about Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria" I said, watching as the male flinched.

"S-sure, come in" Jeremy said, as he stepped aside and let us in. Walking in, we saw that the apartment was very clean and just…plain. There wasn't much color or anything really, it just felt like this place was bare and didn't feel like home. We all sat down and I looked at the nervous male as he sat on the couch across from the one Jack and I was sitting on.

"I'm Skylar Wise and this is my friend Jack, can you tell us anything about the restaurant?" I asked.

"That place is evil" the male said, sitting up straight and calming down.

"I realized that, but could you tell me about its history and maybe about your time working there?" I asked.

"Sure" Jeremy said. "I started working there around age eighteen; I was just fresh out of high school and wanted a summer job, I was actually hired around the time a guard was being arrested" he said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Arrested, for what?" I asked.

"Why, didn't you know?" Jeremy asked, looking surprised.

"Know what?" I asked.

"For murdering five children" the male said as my and Jack's eyes widen.

"What!" We both exclaimed.

"Well…you see, before I had taken the job, five children had gone missing and their bodies have never been found, the guard I had mentioned earlier was suspected to be the murder since he was last seen with the five children" Jeremy said. "I met the man once, my first day there, as I was entering, he was leaving" he said, frowning. "I remembering him saying to me as we passed one another, 'even the darkest of demons can hide within a group of pure innocent', I'm still not sure what he meant" he said.

"It sounds like something a crazy person would say" Jack mumbled, as I elbowed him in the gut.

"Shush, you may continue" I said, looking to the older male.

"Well, the next day he was arrested and convicted for murdering the five children" Jeremy said.

"Wait, so that had no proof he did it and just convicted him" the ravenette next to me said.

"No…you see, he came out he was a part of the children's disappearances" Jeremy said.

"What do you mean a part of it?" I asked.

"He had told the judge that he stood before, from I had heard from other employees that had went to the courthouse, and I quote, 'yes, I did lead the five children into the back room, but you must understand it was the puppet that killed them, I'm just a weak soul that fell into a demons clutches', after that he deemed that he was not guilty due to claims of insanity" he said. "He was put into a mental hospital for three years before killing himself" he said. I looked at him; frowning at the information I was given.

"So even though five children were killed and their bodies were never found, you still chose to work there" I said.

"Yes…nothing much happen…but the animatronics…would come to life" Jeremy said, mumbling the last part, as I leaned in. "They would wonder in my office, they all tormented me and did nothing but drive me insane, on the last day of the restaurant standing, they had fixed up the old animatronics a couple of weeks ago before the restaurant was due to be shut down and a new once was to be open with the old ones as the main mascots" he said. "I remember this child that just adored Foxy and well…as I was working day shift on that last day, I wasn't really paying attention as that child crossed over the caution tape that was on the floor to tell the children were not to pass…" he said, his voice starting to shake, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wasn't fast enough…that whole day the animatronics, both new and old were acting weird…and…and Foxy or was his name Axel…whatever that old fox's name was…tell me something" he said.

"What?" I asked, nervous to hear what he had to say.

"You ever watch a human/animatronic lean down with its jaw wide open and bite the frontal lobe of a child's brain, clean off?" Jeremy asked, causing my eyes to widen. "All…all that blood…the cries of pain as the parents broke the fox's jaw just to free the young child that was quickly led to the hospital" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Such a horrid sight…it was my fault really…if only I had been fast enough I could have prevented it from happening" he said.

"So Axel was really the cause of The Bite of '87?" I asked, looking down sadly.

"But you said his jaw was broken around that time and he's jaw was perfectly fine during the time the restaurant had reopen" Jack said, furrowing his dark brows.

"Well…it wasn't exactly fine, from what I heard, they just popped it back into place without properly fixing him, that's why years later he became out-of-order" Jeremy said, looking at us with sadden eyes. "Why did you want to know about the restaurant?" He asked.

"Well I'm the new guard there, I work day shift alone and night shift with Mike Schmidt" I said.

"I'm guessing you know about them moving" Jeremy said, as I nodded my head. "You know, from what I remember, they've never had a female guard there before" he said. "Be careful…they won't stop until they stuff you in a suit, even the old ones will, I know they haven't gotten rid of them yet" he said.

"I know" I said quietly, looking down.

"I guess you can call me insane also, but, remember even the most dangerous demons can hide within the purest of groups" Jeremy said, leaning forward. "I guess after all these year…I finally know what he means, now that I've listen to the words he's spoke" he said.

"Well, thank you for your time, we appreciate you giving us this information" I said, smiling as I stood up and held out my hand.

"You're welcome and remember be careful" Jeremy said, as he grabbed a hold of my hand and shook it. As I gave him a small smile, Jack and me left, as we left the apartments we walked back to his car.

"He was insane" Jack said.

"I don't think so, if you seen what that place is at night, you'd understand" I said, as we got into his car.

"I know, but, what the fuck did he mean that he now understood what that insane dude meant, I mean it still makes no sense" Jack said, starting up his car and started to head back to my house.

"I don't understand that either, but I feel like that it's something important and should be remembered" I said. "I wonder…" I said, trailing off as I started to think, before shaking my head.

"What? You wonder what?" Jack asked, casting a glance over to me as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing important, I was just thanking, anyways" I said. "Now that we got new information, you are coming over and we're going to start looking more into the five missing children" I said.

"Should we? I mean…the past is in the past and…digging deeper into something like this…I mean, what if it drives us insane?" Jack asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"When have we ever been normal?" I asked, causing the ravenette to chuckle as we reached the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once inside it was a full on investigation on digging deeper into the past on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We found out that Jeremy was right and five children had been slaughter in the restaurant and that their bodies were never found. Pulling up some information on the man that was convicted for the murders, I looked at his picture, they had taken one of when he was an employee at the restaurant, he had the normal outfit of a guard…but the look in his eyes and the smile on his face just screamed insanity. Did he really kill the five children and the just decided to blame it on the puppet? "Even the most dangerous of demons can hide amongst the most purest of groups" I mumbled as I bit my lip, was he trying to say that the marionette was possed…but then again the man was mentally unstable

"You find anything?" Jack asked.

"I found what Jeremy had told us…even though I know that the puppet is alive like the others, but now I'm torn between believing the marionette did it or the guy" I said, biting my lip as I tapped my fingers against my leg

"Well one, from what I've heard from you and that Jeremy dude, the animatronics only act up during the night, so maybe the guy did kill the children and the marionette hid their bodies" Jack suggested.

"That might be true, but that still leaves the fact that the children's bodies were never found" I said. "Where do you think the puppet hid them?" I asked, looking at the news article I had pulled up.

"I don't know, and we can't ask the guy because he killed himself" Jack said, as my eyes scanned over the article again before stopping.

"Something isn't right" I said.

"Huh? Why'd you say that?" Jack asked.

"When mentioning the age of the children they're up to their sixteen and eighteen's, meaning that they weren't kids that were killed, but teenagers the only child that was attacked was the victim of the Bite of '87" I pointed out. "In that case wouldn't you think that since it was teenagers most adults would refer to them as children" I said. "So once we think about it, do you think it would be easy to lure a teenager to their doom, no, the guard had to have some way of leading them away from everyone" I said.

"Yeah, but the real question is, why were a bunch of teenagers at the restaurant?" Jack asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out" I said, biting my lip. "If we go by what the guard had told Jeremy it makes you think that he was saying the marionette was possed and that it just used the guys mental illness to make people jump on him instead of, I don't know, have a priest come in and bless the place" I said.

"You can't honestly believe that a demon is possessing an animatronic that's meant to entertain children, well use to entertain children and if that were true, it would have killed everyone instead of playing nice" Jack said.

"Well…you're right about that, but still" I said, before looking at the clock which read eight o'clock, at night. "You should head on home, we'll talk about this later" I said.

"Alright, bye" Jack said, as he ruffled my hair before turning and leaving, after hearing the front door close, I sat alone in the living room, my laptop on my lap. Looking over the article and how the teenagers bodies were never found I stopped when I read one sentence, apparently on those last few days of the old restaurant standing the old animatronics started to smell of rotting corpses and were leaking blood and mucus...if so then how in the hell did no one find the bodies of the five teens!

"But, that's slightly impossible, from the structure of the animatronics the only way a body could fit in there is if some parts of it was cut off" I said quietly, wincing at the thought of the man or marionette breaking or hacking the teenagers bodies to make them fit inside the animatronics. "Why not go for the mascot suits" I mumbled, in the restaurant they did have mascot suits that looked like actually animals and sometimes those are used when the main ones break down. I sighed, I stopped to actually think, now the originally names of the animatronics are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, but they were also giving second names Sora, Demyx, Namine, and Axel…why's that? Biting my lip, my fingers glide over the keys as I typed away. Finding another article I my eyes scanned the words before they widen. "Due to the tragic incident of the five missing teenagers, Mr. Fazbear decides in a way to respect them to name the four animatronics after them and that the fifth teenagers name will be given to new the animatronic that is to be built" I read. "What fifth animatronic?" I asked myself, before shaking my head and rubbing my eyes. "I'll worry about it later, but right now I need to get some sleep, work tomorrow" I said, shutting my laptop down and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p>Walking into work, I yawned as I looked to see the place was a slightly packed. "Well afternoon Skylar, how was your day off?" Kairi asked as she came bouncing up to me, a huge smile on her face.<p>

"It was alright" I said, watching as the auburn haired girl quickly turned and ran to Zexion who had just entered, strange he's usually here before me. Shrugging my shoulders I went to my usually spot and just kept an eye one everyone, as the day went on I couldn't help but look at the human/animatronics every once in a while, since I found out about the missing teenagers I feel a little unease being around them. Soon the clocked strikes ten as the last of the families started to leave, Mike entered the restaurant, his eyes looking over at me.

"How was your day off?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"It was good, learned something's, but it was alright" I said, smiling as he nodded his head. As we walked to our office, I cast one more look at the animatronics, my eyes widening as I saw them all flash into something else for a minute. Each of them looked the same but more human like as their bones looked broken they looked so bloody and beaten and looked to have stab wounds. I stood there, completely shocked at the image that had just flashed before me.

"You alright?" I heard Mike asked, causing me to flinch as I felt his hand on my shoulder, looking at him I stopped as I saw something behind him. It looked like a teenage girl, her hair was short and put black as her eyes were also a pure blue, she had a light blue glow to her and looked to be floating. I watched as she brought a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound, before completely disappearing.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered out, as we continued to the office we worked in. Entering, I hopped onto the desk and started to think…was what I saw the four missing teenager and that girl…was she the fifth one? I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You sure you're alright?" Mike asked as he took a seat on the chair and picked up the monitor. I just nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. As the minutes ticked by, the human/animatronics weren't really active which was very strange. I looked to Mike who was checking the cameras, looking around; I stood up and looked at the drawers on the desk. Pulling one open, I was surprised to find a mask, one that looked like a bear. Picking it up, I felt the fake fur on it before bringing it up to my face, it was a little hard to breath into the thing and it smelled as if it hadn't been washed in years. I turned to Mike and looked at him through the holes in the mask; I felt a sly smirk make its way onto my face when I saw he wasn't paying attention. Getting close to him so that I would be the first thing he sees when the monitor goes down.

"Mike" I said, watching as he lowered the monitor, I burst out laughing as the grown man released a high pitch scream.

"The fuck!" Mike exclaimed as he clutched his chest and glared at me.

"Oh man, your face" I said through my laughter.

"What the fuck! Where in the hell did you get that mask?" He asked.

"I found it in one of the drawers" I said, taking the mask off, glad to finally breathe in fresh air. "Even though the thing sticks, it sure was worth it to scare the hell out of you" I said.

"Do that again and I'll throw you out of the room" Mike growled, before calming down and holding his hand out.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Give me the mask" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just give me the damn mask" he snapped, rolling my eyes I handed the mask to him, watching as he ripped it out of my hands and holding it up. I looked at his oxen colored eyes, the only part that peaked out of the mask, I watched as the man before me recoiled in disgust as he quickly moves the bear mask away from his face. "Damn thing stinks!" He exclaimed.

"I told you so" I said. "Wonder why it was in the desk" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows, what I'm wondering is why they have the thing" Mike said, as he tossed the mask behind him as it landed near the door.

"Hey, that belongs to the restaurant so be careful with it; maybe we could ask Mr. Fazbear why it's here" I said, walking over and bending down to pick up the mask, I froze as a cold, metallic hand wrapped around my wrist. "Um Mike" I said, as I looked up into the blue eyes with little speaks up pink in them.

"Yeah" Mike said.

"Did you remember to check the monitors?" I asked, fear coursing through my veins as I saw the deranged smile on the human/animatronic's face.

"No, why do you…" Mike started to say before trailing off. "Shit!" He exclaimed as I heard him get up and grab my other arm, I winced as Namine started to tug on my arm, her grip tightening even more. "Let go" Mike growled as he pulled on my other arm. I winced as Namine screeched loudly, as she forcefully tugged my arm I screamed as I heard a loud popping noise and my whole arm when numb and limp. Tears welled up in my eyes as I lifted my leg and smashed it against the blonde's stomach. My leg tingled but I was surprised as Namine let my arm go and stumbled back. Quickly Mike slammed his hand on the 'DOOR' button and watched the door shut, going to the other one he shut it as well.

"How much longer do we have until 6am?" I asked.

"Just three more hours, we have 80% power left" Mike said. "Is your arm alright?" He asked as he gave me a look of concern.

"I don't know I can't feel anything" I said, slightly freaking out as I looked at my limp arm.

"Here let me see" Mike said as he lifted up my limp arm. "It looks to be popped out of place, I'm going have to pop it back in" the older man said, causing my eyes to widen.

"W-what" I said, looking at the male with teary eyes. Mike gave me an apologetic look before a in a sudden movement another loud popping noise echoed throughout the quiet room as I released a loud ear splitting scream, pain suddenly jolted up and down my arm as I clutched it. Grounding my teeth I feel to my knees and just cried while holding my throbbing arm. "That fucking hurt" I hissed out.

"I know, but at least your arms back in place" Mike said, moving my throbbing arm I saw that he was right. "After our shift ends I can drive you to the hospital and have them check to see if it's alright" he said.

"No" I said shaking my head. "Thank you though" I said, looking up and smiling. After that little incident, everything quieted down, nothing happened after that. Soon a bell sounded out as we got up and left, I kept looking forward, not even casting a glance to the stage where the three human/animatronics rested. Exiting the restaurant, I started to make my way down the sidewalk, just wanting to get home and sleep.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I heard Mike ask, looking back at him, I shook my head before continuing to walk. I listen to the sound of his car starting as it quickly drives away, leaving me in nothing but utter silence. I listen to the sound of my footsteps as they padded lightly against the sidewalk, I stopped and looked back. Turning on my heel, I ran back to the restaurant and ran to one of the windows, looking into the window I let my eyes wonder around. The human/animatronics weren't moving everything was in their rightful place…I really don't know why I came back; I knew nothing would be different. I sighed as was about to turn around before I heard a loud thump, jumping I looked at the blonde headed human/animatronic that was pressed against the window. He looked so beaten up, wires hanging out of him as his eyes were pure black with white pupils in the middle, but what caught my attention was the insane smile on its lips. I backed away as it tilted its head to the side, I saw something shine around its wrist, looking closely they looked like strings. Confused I looked to the animatronic it was the same one I saw that one night when leaving the restaurant.

"Y-you can't" I heard him say, his voice glitching as that smile of his fell.

"What? I can't what?" I asked.

"You can't" He said again as he looked at me, I tilted my head, I didn't know what he meant.

"Can't do what?" I asked, backing away.

"You can't" was all he said before being tugged away. I stood there in complete silence. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and headed home, with the words of the human/animatronic echoing in my head.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
